Pokemon Online
by Exanity
Summary: A new VRMMORPG came out! It is about... POKEMON! But, Nintendo was destroyed in 2015! Watch Kazuto and Asuna, as they explore the world of Pokemon Online and find out the dark secrets it holds.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Online

Chapter 1

_School Grounds, after school_

It was just another day for Kirigaya Kazuto, or as he was more commonly known as, Kirito. He had just finished the school day, when Asuna came to him with some exciting news, that would affect his life much, much more that he ever thought it would.

"Another VRMMORPG is coming out, Kazuto!" Asuna said, with an excited tone in her voice.

"Really?" Kirito replied, "But... Gun Gale online is coming out so soon, what are they doing, trying to compete with such a mjaor company?"

Asuna was quick to answer, "No, Kazuto, you don't understand. This is an MMORPG of the _Pokemon _franchise!"

"THE POKEMON FRANCHISE!? B-but I thought that the Nintendo incident of 2015 completely destroyed the company!"

"Well, the trademark on Pokemon is long gone, and this was created by some third party company. It is their first game on the Nerve Gear though, I hope it turns out good."

"Are you kidding? That would be _insane!_ Going through the seven regions of the main RPG, becoming the champion of Pokemon in you're OWN BODY? I would LOVE to play that!"

_And so, Kazuto and Asuna proceded to buy a copy of the new game, named Pokemon Online. The game sold for very cheap, surprisingly, at only 6,000 yen. ($60 in American money) Which was shocking, considering that it had six of the seven regions made in the Pokemon franchise in Pokemon Online._

_At the game store_

Why didn't they input the seventh region?" Kazuto asked Asuna, after they bought a copy and looked on the back of the case, where the basic information of the game was.

"Not sure, but it's not like it matters anyway. Since _Pokemon, the Last Journey_ was the last game released by Nintendo before the ownership changed, it sucked anyway."

"Oh yeah, that," Kirito said, remembering what happened with Nintendo years in the past. When Satoru Iwata stepped down as the president of Nintendo in late 2014, Katsumi Shigeru took the role as president of Nintendo. Soon after he took command, the Nintendo incident of 2015 happened, and the man was never seen again. "I never played that game, but Ryoutarou told me that it was really short, and he said that it sucked. Sort of rushed, if you ask me."

"Yeah..." Asuna replied. The Nintendo incident of 2015 is not something that people want to remember, for it was one of the darkest days of modern day Japan's time. Asuna quickly regained her usual cheery attitude, and said to Kazuto, "Anyway, lets go try this game out! I'll be waiting for you at the starting town!"

"Alright, see you there!"

_At Kazuto's House_

"Sugu! I'm home!" Kirito said, a little too loudly.

"Gee, brother, you don't have to be so loud," Sugu said. "Anyway, wanna play some ALFheim online with me? We just found a new dungeon, and I can't go alone.

"Not today Sugu. You see, there is a new VRMMORPG out, and it is from the old Pokemon franchise! It's called Pokemon Online, and Asuna and I just picked up a copy."

"Wow! That sounds AWESOME!" Sugu said. "Can I play too?"

"You can get a copy for only 6,000 Yen at the store. Anyway, Asuna will be waiting for me at the game start, so I better get on, don't want to keep her waiting, ya know?"

"Alright, see you soon! Let me know how the game is, so I can see if I wanna buy it."

"Alright, bye!"

_Kazuto proceeded to his room, and plugged Pokemon Online into his Nerve Gear. _

'Alrihgt, let's see how good this game really is,' Kirito thought tohimself.

"Link Start!"

**Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction! There are a few Pokemon and SAO crossovers out there, but I feel like the writers kinda ripped off of the whole "You cannot log out, and of you die in game, you die in real life," aspect that was in the show for the Aincrad part. I do like that concept, but if you lose a Pokemon battle, you die IRL? Really? It's not like in the Pokemon games, your actual player gets hurt! I just thought that concept was kinda silly. As for the whole "Nintendo Incident of 2015" thing, It will be explained over time. Anyway, Hope you have enjoyed, and have a nice day!**

**Note: I don't own SAO or Pokemon. Thought you knew that, but just to be sure :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Online

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! This is a world vastly inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon," Professor Oak said after Kazuto endered the world of Pokemon Online.

After Oak was done with his monologue, he then asked for Kazuto to enter his gender, name, and which clothes he would like to wear in game. he would like to use. Kazuto chose the name Kirito, made himself a boy, and chose to wear the black clothing, similar to the cloak he wore in Sword Art Online. The game has the option to use your real face and height, so he didn't have to worry about selecting an avatar and used his real face.

Then, Kirito had to select a region. All of the regions were "locked," other than Kanto, so he chose the Kanto region. "Now, enter the world of Pokemon!" Professor oak said, and then Kazuto was immediatly teleported to pallet town, the first town of Kanto.

"Wow! This town looks amazing!" Kazuto, or in game Kirito, exclaimed. Kirito suddenly realized something, and thought to himself 'Wait, a minute. I have never played a Pokemon game, let alone a pokemon game on the Nerve Gear. What do I do?'

"Hey, Kirito!" He heard a female voice say.

"Oh, hey Asuna! Doesn't this town look amazing?"

"Yeah, it looks great! Come with me, we need to go get our first Pokemon."

"Alright, lets go!"

_In Proffesor Oak's Lab_

"Now, here are your three options for a starter Pokemon. First, the grass Pokemon Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is easy to train, and does very well early on, so it is usually Squirtle. Squirtle is a very reliable Pokemon, and does well throughout the whole game. Last, but by no means the least, the fire Pokemon, Charmander. Charmander is a Pokemon that is ahrd to train, therefore is picked onny by experts. Be cautious when training, but later on rewards greatly. Now, please Pick your starter." Professor Oak explained.

"Oh boy, which one should I pick? They all look so cool." Asuna said, trying to make a decision.

"You know, I heard some people say that choosing their starter was their hardest decision they ever had to make in their whole lives." Kirito explained. "Ya know, I think that I'm up for the challenge. I'm going to pick... CHARMANDER!"

CONGRATULATIONS! You Have Recieved Charmander! Popped up into Kirito's vision.

No one else but him could see it though.

"Alright, then I guess that I will choose Squirtle, then!" Asuna said.

"Sweet! Hey, wanna have our first pokemon battle with each other?" Kirito replied.

"Sure, let's go!"

Player Asuna has challenged you to a battle. Will you accept?

-Yes -No

Kirito hit yes, and imediatly the map blurred around him as he was transported to a battle arena.

You have been challenged by Asuna!

Kirito sent out Charmander and Asuna sent out squirtle. Then, a menu popped up, giving him four options. Fight, bag, pokemon, and run. Kirito thought it would be good to check out all the options. He clicked run.

There is no running from trainer battles! You can only run from wild battles! Popped up. Kirito clicked pokemon. He has none other than Charmander. He clicked his bag. Empty. 'Gee, you would think that they would give _some _kind of item to you when you start. Oh well.' Kirito thought.

He then clicked fight, and a menu of moves that Charmander knew came up. He only knew two, scratch and growl, but there were four slots, so Kirito assumed that he could learn up to four. He clicked scratch.

Once he and Asuna finished their forst turn, it was time to see the turn of battle. Charmander moved forst, using scratch on Squirtle, and dealing about a third of its health. Squirtle used tackle, diong about the same amount of damage.

'That seems to be a lot of damage. I'll use scratch again.'

Kirito selected scratch. When Asuna was done picking her move, the second turn of the battle took place. Charmander went first again, and used scratch on Squirtle.

A critical hit! showed up, and scratch did double damage, finishing off Squirtle.

Player defeated, Asuna!

After the message of victory showed up, the landscape around Kirito swirled around again, and they were transported to where they were when Asuna issued the challenge.

"Wow, that was really cool! You did great Kirito!" Asuna said, not seeming sad at all about her loosing.

"Gee, thanks! You did good too, and I learned a lot about battles from that," Kirito relpied.

"Yeah, same here! Come on, let's go see where we go next in the game. Oh, and also, I read in the instructions that you can form a party with friends, and team up with them to do battles. That way, you don't have to wait for each other when doing boss battles, or even just normal battles with the AI."

"Cool, lets party up then," Kirito said, while sending Asuna a party invite, which she accepted.

_Later, in Viridian Forest_

"Woah, what is that thing?" Asuna asked, pointing at a Pokemon that she never saw before in the tall grass.

"You seriously dont know what THAT one is? It's a Pikachu! It used to be the mascot for the series!" Kirito responded, with an agitated tone in his voice.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! Sorry, it's not like we got to play this when we were kids."

"It's okay, but you should know that."

"Anyway, I wanna catch It!" Asuna then proceeded to catch the Pikachu. "Kirito! I got it low! Now what do I do?"

"Uh, throw a Pokeball at it. If it doesn't break out, you caught it."

"Alright! Go, Pokeball!" Asuna said, throwing a Pokeball at the low-hp Pikachu. It wiggled once...twice...three times... Caught!

"Wooooow! So cool! My first capture!"

"Yeah, good job Asuna. I wonder when I will be able to make my first capture..."

"Don't worry, you will get one soon enough. Anyway, let's get through this forest and get to the next town. Proffesor Oak said something about going to gyms and challenging the leaders, so I guess that is what you are supposed to do in the story line of the original games."

"Yeah, let's go."

_At Viridian City_

"Okay! Let's challenge the gym!" Asuna said, with excitement in her voice.

"Uh, no you cant," said a voice behind her.

"Uh, why not, and who are you any- oh, hi Andrew!"

"Hye Asuna, Kirito! But please, in game, I'm Agil. And about the gym. I played the Pokemon games, and I know you two didnt, so I wouldn't expect for you all to know this, but the Viridian city gym is the final gym in the Kanto region. You have to go to the next town over to go to the first, and you can't get into this one until after you get the first seven badges of Kanto." Agil explained. "Come on, let's go to the next town. I just started playing like you guys, so I need to challenge the first gym too."

"Alright, lets go! Oh, and Agil, you can join our party too, if you want," Kirito said, while sending Agil an invite.

"Sure, i'll join," Agil replied. "C'mon, let's go to Pewter city!"

_At the Pewter city gym_

"Alright, Kirito, this is it. Our first gym battle! You ready?" Asuna said.

"Sure am, let's do this! Hou 'bout you, Agil? You gonna come fight the gym with us, or you gonna do it by yourself?"

"Hmm... You know what? I'll fight him with you guys. I think it would be easy to fight him three on one," Agil replied. "Me and Bulbasaur are gonna rock this!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Asuna said.

_And so, the trio fights their way to the gym leader, Brock. He uses the rock type._

"So, you guys think that you can face me? Well, be prepared for the fury of my rock-hard Pokemon!" The leader Brock said, before the scenery around the three changed and turned into a battle scene. This one was different though, they were all standing on top of giant boulders! The three send out their starters, and brock sent out tow Geodudes and an Onix.

"Wha-? I thought he only had one Geodude!" Agil exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, let's beat him regardless! Charmander, use ember!" Kirito said, and selecting his move for the first turn.

"No Kirito! Fire isn't very effective on rock!" Agil's point was made when ember did five damage to Onix. "Use metal claw, it is super effective on rock types."

"Uhh... okay." Kirito chose metal claw.

It's super effective! Came up on Kirito's screen, as metal claw obliterated the rest of Onix's hp. Apparently, Asuna and Agil finished off the two Geodudes because this text popped up in Kirito's vision:

Congratulations! You have defeated leader Brock. You now have the boulder badge!

"Awesome! We did it guys!" Asuna said with glee.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Agil, we couldn't have done it without you." Kirito said in relpy.

"Aww, come on guys, it's the first gym. You two would've gotten it eventually. But, glad that I could help."

"Alright, well i better log off. Sugu muct be worried that i'm stuck in another VRMMORPG by now."

"Alright, see you later!" Asuna said.

**I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter of Pokemon Online! Did that remind you of the first time you played Pokemon? Let me know, because after I finished writing this, it reminded me of that, and I wanna see if it makes other people do as well. I felt a little guilty by putting out such a short chapter 1, so I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Expect more chapters this long or longer, and less of the shorter chapters. Anyway, have a nice day!**

**I do not own SAO or Pokemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Online

Chapter 3

_At school, the next day._

"What? A new game for the nervegear? What is it this time?" Ryoutarou, or more commonly known as Klein, asked Kazuto.

"Well, you know the old Pokemon franchise?" Kazuto replied.

"Yeah... Wait, is it what I think it is? A MMO Pokemon game for the Nervegear?"

"You got it."

"YES! This has been my dream ever since they announced the Nervegear! I have wanted to play a Pokemon MMO game since I was like 13, but on the Nervegear would be awesome!"

"Yeah, Asuna, Andrew, and I completed up to the first gym, and If you wanna join us in our group, that would be cool."

"Awesome, I'll buy it later today."

"Hey, we overheard the conversation. We want oin on this game too!" Keiko, or Silica said, with Liz behind her.

"Oh, hey you two! Yeah, you can join us, the game is called Pokemon Online, by the way," Kazuto said casually.

_Later, on Pokemon Online._

"Everyone ready? We need to finish this next gym, so that we can go to the Pokemon league!" Asuna said.

They had all been on the game for hours, clearing out the Kanto region. Klein had kinda spoiled the story line of the first generation games, about how Giovanni was the 8th gym leader and leader of Team Rocket all at once... After a few harsh words from the group, and a personal beating by Liz, they all cleared out the next six gyms with ease, and are now about to clean up the 8th gym in Kanto. It is fairly easy with a group of six, after all.

Kirito had only caught two other pokemon, a male Nidoran, and a Magicarp (everyone laughed as he learned that it could only splash), making his team at the 8th gym Charizard, Nidoking, and Gyrados. Asuna evolved her Pikachu and caught a Vulpix, making her team Blastoise, Raichu, and Ninetails.

"Silica! Make your Haunter put his Rhydon to sleep, It is damaging my Pidgeot too much with rock type moves!" Shouted Klein. Since there was six people on their team, Giovanni sent out all six of his Pokemon to take them on, but the battle works like this. You can only attack the Pokemon that are close to you, sort or like triple battles from 5th and 6th gen. So if a Pokemon is 4 away from yours, then you cannot attack it.

"Kirito! His Nidoqueen is all that remains. Finish it!" Asuna exclaimed. Everyone else had Pokemon too far away, or all of them had fainted, so Kirito had to finish it off.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz!"

"RAAAAAAWR!"

Leader defeated, Giovanni! Popped up in big text in their vision lines.

"We did it!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright, it's getting pretty late, and I need to go to bed, so I'll see you all later. Lets play tommorow, okay? Lisbeth said.

"Yeah, I should get off too, I got some things to do," Klein replied.

_Everyone then procceded to sing out. Kirito was happy to see that the log out option was still there. He knew that it was there to stay, but this game did seem kind of suspicious to him, as if it wasn't created simply for the leisure of players..._

_At Katsumi Shigeru's secret hideout._

"So, the famous Kirito is playing my game, huh? Splendid. I think that I will test it on him. I would like to watch this "Hero" suffer. Heh." Shigeru muttered to himself, making him sound just like the madman that he is.

"Yuuma! How much longer until the code is complete?" Shigeru shouted.

The man named Yuuma replied in a scarily quiet tone, "Well, the human brain is the most complex computer of them all, it might be many more months before we can write a code that can actually alter someon-"

"SCILENCE!" Shigeru boomed. "We need that code to be complete sooner than I expected. People are clearing through the game at an insanely fast pace. I want there to be as many people to be playing the game as possible once that code is done. I want to have a large unit... No. An ARMY at my command. Do you understand me? I need that code completed A.S.A.P., and I also want for the game to be harder. I don't want people to clear the game and be done with it before I can use them. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Oh, and also, make the game more appealing to buy. Don't make it too hard that people want to stop playing, just make it escallate to be very difficult in later unlocked regions. We need a bigger ad campaign too, so that more people will buy and play the game. Make sure that no one figures out our real company name or what we intend to do. Do you understand?"

"Of course master. My co-workers and I will get on it right away."

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. Kirito is an extraordinary gamer, he has done the impossible in other games on the VR systems. It makes me very curious what tricks he has up his sleeves. Keep a person or two to analyze his behavior and thoughts at all times, okay? If anyone is going to foil our plan, it will be him, no doubt about it."

"So, you want us to spy on him, is basically what you are trying to tell me. Does that mean in real life, in game, or both?"

"Both. Find out his name and where he lives first. Make sure that he does not notice _anything._ It is very crucial that he does not find out about anything that we are planning. He is a very dangerous fellow to our plans, and he is not to be underestimated. Got it?"

"Of course sir."

"Good, now get to work."

"Yes sir."

_At Kazuto's house._

"Brother, you can't be going on the Nervegear so late at night, Mom and I will worry that you are trapped again..." Sugu said, annoyed at Kazuto for being on until 2 in then morning.

"Oh, come on. That will never, ever happen again. Besides, we don't have school tommorow, so what's the big hassle of getting off early? And, besides, what are you doing up so late anyway?!" Kazuto exclaimed.

Sugu was fast to respond. "Never mind that. Anyway, if your game is so fun that you stay up this late to play it, you wouldn't mind me joining you, right? I mean, it's only 6,000 yen, I can get it no problem."

"Err... We all got to far into it, we don't really want to baby you through the first part of the game, and the maximum number of people can be in a battle together is six. With you, we would have seven people."

"I can catch up, and im sure that there is a way to have ome team of four and another team of three take on trainers at the same time, while in different battles."

"You make a point... Alright, you can join us. (Sugu says "Yay!" After hearing this.) However, we will not baby you through the start, and you have to catch up to us on your own. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh, please. I'm not a baby, I can manage. I will get the game at like 10:00 tommorow. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to bed already."

"Alright, goodnight Kazuto."

"G'night."

_The next day, At Kazuto's house._

"Come on Kazuto, get up! I want to go get my copy of Pokemon Online right now!" Sugu complained. It is now 9:45 AM, and Kazuto is having trouble getting up.

An annoyed Kazuto asked, "Come on, it's not even 10:00 yet. Why do we have to go now?"

"Because I want to start as soon as I can so that I can catch up to you guys!"

Kazuto sighed. He did not want to get up at this time, especially since he fell asleep at 2 AM last night. "Ugh, fine. Let's get this overwith.

"Awesome! Get dressed, we can stop for breakfast on the way."

Kazuto and Sugu got ready and headed out to go buy Sugu her game. They got breakfast on the way there, like Sugu said, and are now walking into the game store.

"That will be 6,000 Yen, please." The cash register person saud to Sugu, as she got her copy of the game. "Hey, you look familiar. Didn't you already buy this game?" The cashier said to Kazuto, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I did. This copy is for her though." Kazuto replied, while pointing his thumb at Sugu."We want to play the game together, and the only other game she has for Nervegear is the original ALFheim, which obviously got shut down.

"Oh, I see. Wait, could you two be the famous sibling duo that figured out what the GM was planning for that game?!"

"Yeah, I am Kirito, and she was Leafa."

"Wow, that's amazing! Could I please have your name?"

"The name is Kirigaya. Now, if you would excuse us, we have places to be. Come on, Sugu."

"Coming." Sugu said calmly.

"Alright, goodbye guys!" The cashier said. When they exited the shop, the cashier pulled out a cell phone, and hit a speed dial number. "Yeah, it's me. I found out Kirito's identity. Yep. Kirigaya. Not sure if it is family name or givin name, he did not specify. Yes. Got it. Bye."

_While walking home. _

"Hey, Sugu," Kazuto whispered at an almost inaudible volume. "Have you noticed that guy following us? He came out of the game store about five seconds after we left, and he has been staying about 5 meters behind us at all times."

"Yeah, it is kinda suspicious. Let's take a turn down a side road and see if he follows us." Sugu replied in a whisper just as quiet.

"Okay, good idea."

The two of them proceeded down the side road. They then noticed that the man did not follow them down the road, and kept walking forward.

Kazuto felt relieved. "Phew. I seriously thought that he was following us."

"Yeah, me too. Let's head home now."

"Alright."

_At Kazuto's house._

"So, are you going to play now, Kazuto?" Sugu asked.

"Nah, I think that I'm gonna go see Asuna for a while before I get on. It just doesn't feel as real when I play with her on Nervegear, and I want to see her in real life." Kazuto replied coolly. Authough that was not his intenton, he couldn't tell his beloved Sugu what he was actually planning.

"Well, I know that, dummy. It gives me some time to catch up to you guys anyway, so I'm happy."

"Alright, be back later Sugu."

"See ya."

'Now,' Kazuto thought. 'Time to see who was following me, and what buisness they have doing so.'

**Hope you have enjoyed the third chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long to get out, I have been busy doing... Oh, wait. Haha, I procrastinate WAY too much. I will try my best to get chapter four out sooner than this one. Also, I want to make my chapters longer, but I don't know how people do it, making chapters that seem endless. If you have any tips, PLEASE tell me, because I am so clueless on how to actually write this, I just think that the idea is cool. Anyway, In case you forgot, Katsumi Shigeru was the last owner of Nintendo before the "Nintendo incitent of 2015." Don't worry, you will find out soon enough what that is. That's all I got, so I hope that you have a nice day!**

**Once again, I do not own SAO or Pokemon. **


End file.
